


Slept?

by Keenir



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, I know you know I know, You know I know you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's & Holmes' POV on one particular exchange in tonight's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slept?

**Joan's POV**

"You were romantically involved with your genetics instructor," Sherlock says.

My initial thought is not to deny it - Sherlock loves it when I deny, and there are times I suspect he baits me to see what I confirm or deny next. For the same reason, I don't confirm his statement either.

Both of what I don't do, they would have side-tracked the conversation. It has happened before. And it tends to - has been known to - fold back into mentioning past relationships I've had.

So I continue on with what I was saying...and I drop _his_ given name the conversation: _"Jerry_ was fascinated by this." A bit of bait: from a surface reading of what I've just said, someone might think Sherlock's statement correct. But that would be too easy, and he knows it. But to dismiss it entirely for that reason, is not something Sherlock would do - I might have made it obvious for the sake of prompting a quick dismissal, after all. And he knows I know that as well.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**Sherlock's POV**

Well played.

Were I not freezing various mentionables and unmentionables presently, I would applaud your ingenuity. Actually, no, I would not applaud. Firstly because you consider that sort of behavior patronizing, and at times sarcastic. Therefore such intentioned-as-positive reinforcement would in fact carry the day for the discouragement of such cleverness.

Still, it seems both appropriate and not uncalled-for for me to mouth 'Jerry' while you continue to explain. And don't think I don't see the smile on your face before and after I mouthed his name, Watson.


End file.
